User talk:BlueLionheart
Hi, welcome to Kuroshitsuji Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Dark Crow Smiles page. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out this wikia's about page for more information and guidelines relevant to this wikia. I also encourage you to read and become familiar with this wikia's spoiler policy. Finally, please remember that a wiki is a community, and that you'll almost always find someone to help you if you're having problems. Don't hesitate to ask for help! ;) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Red-yellow-striped-apple (Talk) 01:59, April 1, 2010 Hello! Hello! Thank you for your edits! I never thought that you'd really come. Thank you very much, I hope we can keep this wikia updated. :) -- 黒執事 II...私はそれを待つことができない！ 06:43, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :No problem! I think this series is pretty cool, although I have never read it. Sebastian is cute!! :) How did you get your signature like that? 16:59, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Huh? The sig? I just edited it in Special:Preferences, and as usual, typed ~~~~ :3 You should read/watch Kuroshitsuji. It's really amazing ^_^b :D -- 黒執事 II...私はそれを待つことができない！ 12:20, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :I read some of it online yesterday, but cannot find any of the episodes. Bummer. Oh, well. I think I will get by. 16:32, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, I've just to say that the anime is... worse than the manga, so I guess you'd better stick out ith the manga -_- -- Red-yellow-striped-apple!! It's me. 09:28, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :The anime ends, though. The manga is still going, I think. Nooo! Sebastian can't be dead! 16:18, April 4, 2010 (UTC) ::But it seems the manga will be end sooner or later >.> You've read the manga until that part? O_O That's so fast of you.. Anyway.. I don't agree that Sebastian's dead... *cries* -- Red-yellow-striped-apple!! It's me. 13:33, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, I read the end (bad me), then went back and started everything else. 16:14, April 5, 2010 (UTC) ::You read it!? :O I guess it's my first time seeing someone reading the end... Probably because you aren't really afraid of spoilers? :3 Anyway, reading that bad end feels terrible.. But glad you didn't got dissapointed and refused to read the beggining... ^_^-- Red-yellow-striped-apple!! It's me. 14:36, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, I hope it does not end there! 18:00, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Translating I wondered if you could speak German fluently... If so, Can you please translate these lyrics? They're in German: Die Hasen!, Wie Schön! and if you can translate these pages, it would be better ^_^ La Gardenia; The Dark Crow Smiles (chorus); Si Deus Me Relinquit... Thanks! -- Red-yellow-striped-apple!! It's me. 13:42, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :Holy crud...my German is nowhere near good enough to do that. ...I could look it up, though. 16:14, April 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh.. I see :) That's okay, though ^_^ My sister was just searching what does those songs mean, but she couldn't, so I asked it to you. :p Thanks for noticing anyway ^^ -- Red-yellow-striped-apple!! It's me. 14:32, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, good. 18:00, April 7, 2010 (UTC)